


Безнадёжный

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Depression, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Ты ведь любишь меня?"
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Chloe Frazer
Kudos: 1





	Безнадёжный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168727) by [PolarGrizz47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47). 

Хлоя напряжённо размышляла о том, что уже давно следовало обсудить с Дрейком один важный вопрос, особенно после всего, что им обоим пришлось пережить в прошлом. Однако каждый раз пасовала, когда видела в голубых глазах Нейтана лишь пустоту, от которой в животе всё скручивалось в узел, стоило только услышать в темноте шёпот мужчины.

— Ты ведь… любишь меня? — спросил Нейтан, не отрываясь от окна и смотря на дорогу внизу, освещённую уличными фонарями. Он выглядел пугающе, стоя в тени, и весь его вид выражал скорбь.

Его обычно яркий и умный взгляд теперь был усталым и потускневшим, а под глазами виднелись тёмные круги. Он сильно похудел, и Хлоя догадывалась, что его конец близок, но понятия не имела, как вернуть возлюбленного к прежней жизни.

Из-за этого Фрейзер чувствовала себя ужасно беспомощной и сердилась. На себя и на Нейтана. Или на несправедливую судьбу, которая так жестоко обошлась с её любимым мужчиной.

— Конечно, дорогой, — после короткой паузы нерешительно ответила она, приблизившись к Дрейку и прикоснувшись к его плечу, — я люблю тебя больше жизни, Нейт, и ты это знаешь.

Она уткнулась лбом в его спину, а он продолжал молча смотреть в окно, теряясь в собственных запутанных мыслях.

К горлу Хлои подступил комок, но она старалась держаться изо всех сил. Её любимый неизбежно падал в бездну отчаяния, и на этот раз она вряд ли смогла бы вытащить его обратно.


End file.
